


Smut Headcanon Game: F + G + W w Triple H

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [39]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	Smut Headcanon Game: F + G + W w Triple H

##  **F: Firsts** _(First time having sex together)_

  * _Hunter wants to make the first time special, so he goes full romantic, taking you out on the most romantic date you’ve ever had, booking the most luxurious hotel room ever and taking you up there._
  * _The both of you’s stumbling into the hotel room lips locked, hands all over each other._
  * _Stripping each other’s clothes off as you’s entered the room._
  * _Your kisses getting hungry as he pushes you onto the mattress._
  * _He’d then proceed to kiss his way down towards your pussy._
  * _Taking his time, with pleasuring you._
  * _When you finally do cum it’s your turn to pleasure him._
  * _Also taking your time sucking him off. Hunter would grip your hair tightly, moaning loudly._
  * _Hunter would cum in your mouth, his tight grip on hair loosing but not letting go._
  * _He’d then pull you up towards him, kissing you roughly, making out heavily while humping against each other._
  * _Hunter would go slowly with his thrusting then speed up momentum, making the both of you’s moan._
  * _He’d hold your hand, looking you in the eyes and whispering how much he loves you and how pretty you look._
  * _“You look so god damn pretty when I’m fucking you.” He moaned._
  * _“Cum for me princess.” He moaned, trying to delay his release._
  * _When you finally do orgasm Hunter climax’s’ after you._
  * _He’d place a soft kiss on your lips, before rolling off of you pulling you close to his chest and wrapping his arms around you peppering you in kisses and telling you how much he loves you._



##  **G: Gentle** _(Describe gentle/loving mid-sex gestures)_

  * _When you’s two are having sex he likes take his time, showing you just how much you mean to him and how much he loves you._
  * _He’ll hold your hands and look you in the eyes when he is eating you out._
  * _Just like when he’s eating you out he likes to make eyes contact and hold your hands while he is making love to you also when he is fucking you too._
  * _Whispering sweet things into your ear._
  * _Telling you how much he loves you._
  * _Telling you how pretty you look._
  * _Nibbling on your ear and neck._
  * _Kissing your lips and your neck._



##  **W: Wedding Night** _(Consummating the marriage)_

  * _Hunter would lead you into the hotel room. Pressing you against the wall, as his hand going to the side of your dress unzipping the zip, and pulling it down, while you worked on undoing his tie, taking it off also, discarding it to the side.._
  * _His hands would grip your waist hiking you up, wrapping your legs around his waist, as your lips pressed against his passionately._
  * _He’d then carry you to the mattress. Kissing his way down towards your abdomen, while his hands grabbed your boobs._
  * _He would then go down towards your thighs, kissing his way up towards your inner thigh._
  * _Taking the garter off with his teeth._
  * _He’d then take your panties off with his teeth as well._
  * _Hunter looking you in the eyes and holding your hands as he eats you out, letting out a hum as he listens to your moans._
  * _A hell of a lot of foreplay and teasing._
  * _You’d try to go and suck him off after you recover from your orgasm, but he declines you pushing you back onto the mattress._
  * _“Tonight’s about you, besides we have the rest of the honeymoon for you to suck my dick.” Hunter spoke._
  * _He’d then position himself at your entrance. Looking at you for reassurance._
  * _Asking if you’re ready of course you say yes._
  * _His thrust are slow and sensual._
  * _He’d take a hold of your hands, burying his head into your neck, while leaving kisses on your neck._
  * _His thrusting speeding up a bit._
  * _He would speed up his pace, his thrusting getting faster, as he nibbled on your neck, smirking against your neck as he felt you tightening around his cock._
  * _“Cum for me princess.” He cooed, his thumb circling your clit. As your orgasm washed over you, Hunter would let out a groan as he felt his climax arise._
  * _When the two of you have orgasmed, he would roll off of you, both of you’s breathing heavily. Looking at each other with so much love, Hunter would grab your hand intertwining his fingers with yours and bring your hand up to his mouth, kissing your fingers then your hand._
  * _“I love you.” he beamed._
  * _“I love you too.” you cooed._




End file.
